


We're Adults Now

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Della and Donald have a childish feud.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	We're Adults Now

"C'mon, Donald," Della said, "please, just... Watch over the eggs for me?"

"Why should I?" he responded, raising an eyebrow, "they're your kids!"

"Yeah, well, how am I supposed to join Uncle Scrooge on this adventure if I have three eggs with me? Adds to the responsibility, ruins the fun!"

"Should've thought of that before you laid them, then!"

She frowned. "C'mon, then. Let's settle this like adults."

She set her arm on the table, pulling him close enough to take his hand. "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war."

Donald sighed. "Della..."

"Donald."

"Five, six, seven, eight, we're too old for this," he responded, "we're adults now, Della... We have adult problems. We can't just go on adventures with Uncle Scrooge; we have jobs, you have the eggs..."

She sighed a little. "Let me have my fun. Just this one last time, before they hatch."

He frowned, thinking. "... Fine. Just this once, though."

She grinned, hugging her brother tight. "Thanks."


End file.
